Power Comes from the Heart Mind and Soul
by Saruviasm
Summary: What if Bella knew about vampires before she came to forks. What if she has been raised by the volturi since she was little. Vegetarian Volturi? WARNING OOC IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T lla is confident in this story also edward is over protective. Sorry for the horrible writing and this is most likley discontinued. If you wanna use the idea, great!
1. PROLOGUE

**This is my first fan fiction so don't shoot me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight no matter how hard I wish and only the plot is mine**

_**Prologue**_

**Bella Pov**

My name is _Isabella Swan _but I like to be called Bella. I'm four as of today and my parents are getting a divorce (though my mom told me we're going on a trip because mommy doesn't love daddy anymore) but I'm really smart for my age and I hide that well. My grammar is college level but I don't have the wisdom of years that I hope to get as I grow. Know many things and secrets. For instance did you know our president picks his nose while eating? Yeah gross but I got that from the White House security system (I put it on you tube). Also I know of the supernatural. I know vampires sparkle in the sun, mate for life, the only way to kill a vampire is to dismember it and burn the parts (only other vampires werewolves and shape shifters are strong enough to accomplish this), they can either drink human or animal blood (human drinkers have red eyes and animal drinkers have gold), a _la tua cantante _or blood singer if you will is when a humans blood sings to them and is ten times more delicious (unfortunately I have delicious smelling blood) nearly impossible to resist, anyway back to what they can do, they are super fast, strong, and beautiful, they have intoxicating scents(well to humans but to werewolves and shape shifters they smell disgusting) they look perfect in every way but that is to attract they're prey (well for the human drinkers) ,they have super white teeth that are razor sharp and have venom on it(if they bite a human and allow their venom to spread then they become a vampire the same goes for animals, but they don't know that ,but if they were to play tonsil hockey then it wouldn't hurt a human just increase their lust and give them stronger immunity to diseases. Some vampires have special gift like mind reading or the illusion of pain. Vampires cant have children but a male vamp and a female human can have a baby ,the baby will mature 7 years after birth and will look 16-25 years old. Werewolves come out on the full moon , are fascinated by fire, have no control of what they do unless they are evil, if they bite someone they turn into one of them, they have immense strength but not as strong as a vampire and the same goes for speed. Finally shape shifters there are different types of them for instance the la push shape shifters turn into wolves not just any wolves but horror sized wolves(they live near my dad in Forks) there purpose is to protect there people from vampires and unlike werewolves they don't pass it down by biting its genetic and they only shift when there are vampires around but can be triggered early by anger that is why they have to train themselves to not get angry or else _they _would be the danger. There are many other shape shifters (_bears, monkeys lions, panthers, ect) _and they all have the purpose to protect. Finally there is me and I have many power and will gain more every year as of right now I have 14

powers I can control time and space(which means I can teleport and create stuff out of thin air and go back in time or fast forward the day) do ever feel like the day went by fast well that was me, also I have a physical, mental ,sponge and power shield(the physical shield protects me against danger ,the mental shield protects me against mental attacks ,the sponge shield allows me to either copy or take others power it can be temporary ,and the power shield renders _any _power useless) I have control over the elements(fire earth water and air) I can instantly know certain things ,shape shift into anything I like, I can charm anyone and anything, and finally I can talk to animal. I know im powerful and I also know I will never abuse this power I know many would but this is me.


	2. SORRY NOT A CHAPTER BUT IT'S IMPORTANT

**Disclaimer: I don't own this except a few comments**

**This is important to the story. It's from Meyer, Stephanie (2011-04-13). The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide. If ant of this clashes with my story just forget about it. And also if this story is offensive to your religion I'm sincerely sorry it also clashes with mine but the story will be good I'm a Christian so don't take offense**

**The equivalent of royalty in the vampire world, the Volturi coven consists of five core members: Aro; Caius; Marcus; Aro's wife, Sulpicia; and Cauis's wife, Athenodora. Marcus's wife (and Aro's sister), Didyme, was also a member of the Volturi before she died. The Volturi reside in their city—Volterra, Italy—which they have secretly controlled for three thousand years, since the time of the Etruscans. They prefer to stay indoors, out of sight of humans, using other vampires as subordinates to serve their coven. Occasionally, they also use human minions. Between 400 and 500 A.D the Volturi launched an offensive against the most powerful coven in the world, the Romanians. Rather than simply attack the Romanians, the Volturi first cleverly demanded that the Romanians conform to laws that the Volturi claimed benefited all vampire kind. When the Romanians scornfully refused, the Volturi were able to categorize (and publicize) their strike as a move for the good of all vampires, rather than a standard territory dispute. The main portion of the war lasted for nearly a century and—due to the fact that there are still two remaining survivors of the original Romanian coven—was never officially concluded. In the end, the Volturi were able to defeat the Romanians because of Aro's intentional creation of talented vampires. The Romanians had created vampires for their empire with less foresight, and their physical skills were not a match in the long term for Aro's psychically gifted choices. Aro called his soldiers "the Volturi guard," making it clear that they were subservient to the actual coven of five. After the Volturi had defeated the greater part of the Romanian coven, they began spreading their doctrine throughout the world. Their basic operating premise was that keeping the existence of vampires a secret was beneficial to all; anyone who would not keep this secret was an enemy to the vampire public. While many vampires questioned the validity of this premise at the time (after all, what could a human do to a vampire, despite any knowledge that human might have), come none of them wanted to take on the Volturi fresh off their victory over the Romanians. As time passed, more vampires were born into a world where the Volturi existed as benevolent governors, and slowly the Volturi became accepted by their own positive, self-created definition. Many of these new vampires were created by the Volturi themselves, indoctrinated, and then let loose into the world. This was the first incarnation of the Volturi's human recruitment program; they found humans who sought the power and immortality of vampire lore and introduced them into that world with a set of preconceived ideas about vampire society—ideas that those new vampires eventually introduced to their own "offspring" and other covens they came in contact with. After the Volturi became an accepted force, they continued with the human recruitment on a smaller scale; they utilized humans hopeful of becoming vampires as servants in order to create a human façade for their ancestral home. The majority of these humans were eventually killed for their blood, and only those with potential for useful psychic talents were transformed. "There aren't very many bad guys in my novels. Even the bad guys usually have a pretty good reason for the way they are, and some of them come around in the end. I don't see the world as full of negatives." —Stephenie As time passed, the Volturi became more and more powerful as Aro discovered more humans and vampires with formidable gifts and added them to his "collection." In the twentieth century, the advances in human weapons technology came to be viewed by many vampires as a validation of the Volturi's now inspired-seeming laws. The present-day Volturi guard stands at nine permanent members and ten to twelve additional transitory members. The foremost members are Jane and Alec, twins changed around 800 A.D. Jane and Alec had psychic abilities as humans that were greatly intensified in their vampire forms. After their inclusion, the Volturi's power became virtually unassailable. Rank in the guard is decided by power; the guard members who are merely physically strong do not rank as high as those with extra abilities. Rank is marked by the color of the individual's cloak; the darker the cloak, the higher the vampire's rank. Jane and Alec wear the darkest cloak, outside of the true black of the actual coven members. The only guard who wears a darker cloak is Chelsea. If a human were to discover the truth about vampires and remain silent, it is probable that the Volturi would never know. Generally, the Volturi do not keep the vampires of the world under close supervision. If a human were to discover the truth about vampires and remain silent, it is probable that the Volturi would never know and would leave the vampire responsible—and the human who possessed the newfound information—alone. The Volturi are concerned only with breaches that lead to widespread awareness in the human world. Certain news stories, books, or movies about vampires occasionally pique the interest of the Volturi. Members of the guard then trace the information to its source, assess the threat, and silence it if need be. Many vampires around the world aspire to be accepted into the Volturi, as vampires are drawn to power. However, most of them have nothing to offer the Volturi that the Volturi don't already have. Vampires with powerful skills unmatched in the Volturi's current coven are invited to take the place of older, less skilled vampires. Depending on the circumstances, a demoted vampire might go off on his or her own, join another coven, or be executed. "AS I STARED AT THE ANCIENT SIENNA WALLS AND TOWERS CROWNING THE PEAK OF THE STEEP HILL, I FELT ANOTHER, MORE SELFISH KIND OF DREAD THRILL THROUGH ME." —Bella, on her arrival in the city of Volterra (New Moon, Chapter 19) ARO NAME: Aro PLACE OF ORIGIN: Greece HAIR COLOR: Black EYE COLOR: Red/black, with an overlying milky film (vampire) HEIGHT: 5'10" PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Aro has an average build and is incredibly graceful in his movements. He has shoulder-length jet-black hair and perfect features. His skin is translucent white, slightly resembling the casing of an onion. SPECIAL ABILITIES: When he touches someone, he can read every thought the person has ever had. EDUCATION/OCCUPATION: He is one of the three leaders of the Volturi coven, along with Caius and Marcus. He usually acts as the Volturi spokesperson. FAMILY/COVEN RELATIONSHIPS: His mate is Sulpicia. His closest coven members are Caius, Marcus, and Athenodora. His natural sister, Didyme, is deceased. He and the other original Volturi are served by members of the Volturi guard.**

**NAME: Caius PLACE OF ORIGIN: Greece HAIR COLOR: White EYE COLOR: Red/black, with an overlying milky film (vampire) HEIGHT: 5'9" PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Caius has an average build and is extremely graceful; he almost appears to be floating when he moves. He has shoulder-length snow-white hair. His white skin is translucent and looks insubstantial. SPECIAL ABILITIES: He does not possess a quantifiable supernatural ability. EDUCATION/OCCUPATION: He is one of the three leaders of the Volturi coven, along with Aro and Marcus. FAMILY/COVEN RELATIONSHIPS: Caius's mate is Athenodora. His closest coven members are Aro, Marcus, and Sulpicia. He and the other original Volturi are served by members of the Volturi guard. NAME: Marcus PLACE OF ORIGIN: Greece HAIR COLOR: Black EYE COLOR: Red/black, with an overlying milky film (vampire) HEIGHT: 6'0" PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Marcus has an average build and, like Aro and Caius, is incredibly graceful in his movements. His black hair is shoulder length, and his white skin is translucent, with a papery texture. SPECIAL ABILITIES: He can see the relationships or connections people have to one another. For example, in a group situation he can easily pick out the leader, or sense the strength of the bond between mates or friends. He can also see where those bonds are weak. EDUCATION/OCCUPATION: He is one of the three leaders of the Volturi coven, along with Aro and Caius. FAMILY/COVEN RELATIONSHIPS: His mate, Didyme, died long ago. His closest coven members are Aro, Caius, Sulpicia, and Athenodora. He and the other original Volturi are served by members of the Volturi guard. MEMBERS OF THE VOLTURI COVEN ATHENODORA Caius's mate DIDYME The deceased mate of Marcus, and sister of Aro SULPICIA Aro's mate The Volturi Guard ALEC NAME: Alec DATE OF BIRTH: Prior to 800 A.D. DATE OF TRANSFORMATION: Exact date unknown; around the age of 12 or 13 SOURCE OF TRANSFORMATION: Aro PLACE OF ORIGIN: England HAIR COLOR: Light brown EYE COLOR: Red/black (vampire) HEIGHT: 5'0" PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION:DESCRIPTION: Alec is taller than his twin sister, Jane, but not by much. He is boyish in appearance and resembles Jane, although his lips are not as full. SPECIAL ABILITIES: Alec cuts off all physical senses—sight, touch, hearing, etc.—from anyone, human or vampire. He is also able to extend his power over a large group of humans or vampires at the same time. His gift manifests as a mist, nearly invisible, that moves slowly away from himself toward his object, blanketing all the space in between. He is able to project this mist several hundred meters. He can also control who his mist affects, allowing the other Volturi soldiers to kill his senseless victims easily. EDUCATION/OCCUPATION: He is a member of the Volturi guard. FAMILY/COVEN RELATIONSHIPS: Alec's twin sister, Jane, is also a member of the Volturi guard. Guard members show the Volturi the loyalty they would family. FAMOUS QUOTE "They send you out for one and you come back with two… and a half." New Moon, Chapter 21 CHELSEA NAME: Chelsea, born Charmion DATE OF BIRTH: Before 1100 B.C. DATE OF TRANSFORMATION: Around 1100 B.C. SOURCE OF TRANSFORMATION: Aro PLACE OF ORIGIN: Greece HAIR COLOR: Light brown EYE COLOR: Red/black (vampire) HEIGHT: 5'3" PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Chelsea is short, with an hourglass figure. SPECIAL ABILITIES: Chelsea can influence the emotional ties that people feel toward one another by either strengthening their bonds or breaking them apart. EDUCATION/OCCUPATION: She is a member of the Volturi guard. FAMILY/COVEN RELATIONSHIPS: Her mate is Afton, another member of the Volturi guard. Guard members show the Volturi the loyalty they would family. NAME: Demetri DATE OF BIRTH: Around 1000 A.D.**

**DATE OF TRANSFORMATION: Around 1000 A.D. SOURCE OF TRANSFORMATION: Amun PLACE OF ORIGIN: Greece HAIR COLOR: Black EYE COLOR: Red/black (vampire) HEIGHT: 6'3" PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Demetri is tall and lean. His pale skin has a faint olive tone. His wavy, dark hair is shoulder length. SPECIAL ABILITIES: He is a skilled tracker. He catches the essence of a person's mind and then follows it like a scent over any distance. EDUCATION/OCCUPATION: He is a member of the Volturi guard. FAMILY/COVEN RELATIONSHIPS: Guard members show the Volturi the loyalty they would family. FELIX NAME: Felix DATE OF BIRTH: Unknown DATE OF TRANSFORMATION: Unknown SOURCE OF TRANSFORMATION: Aro PLACE OF ORIGIN: Unknown HAIR COLOR: Black EYE COLOR: Red/black (vampire) HEIGHT: 6'7" PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Felix is very tall and muscular. His pale skin has a slight olive cast. He has short, cropped black hair. SPECIAL ABILITIES: He does not possess a quantifiable supernatural ability. EDUCATION/OCCUPATION: He is a member of the Volturi guard. FAMILY/COVEN RELATIONSHIPS: Guard members show the Volturi the loyalty they would family. Permanent position with them. Felix is a part of most of the Volturi's punitive missions. When there are larger threats, he is accompanied by other physically dominant members of the guard, like Santiago, or any of a number of other transitory guard members. HEIDI NAME: Heidi DATE OF BIRTH: Before 1550 DATE OF TRANSFORMATION: Before 1550 SOURCE OF TRANSFORMATION: Hilda PLACE OF ORIGIN: Germany HAIR COLOR: Mahogany EYE COLOR: Red/black (vampire), although she often wears blue contacts that make her red eyes appear violet. HEIGHT: 5'10" PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Heidi is tall and strikingly beautiful. SPECIAL ABILITIES: She is overwhelmingly physically appealing to men and women, humans and vampires. Resisting her allure is possible but also very difficult, especially if she is trying hard to attract. EDUCATION/OCCUPATION: She is a member of the Volturi guard. FAMILY/COVEN RELATIONSHIPS: Guard members show the Volturi the loyalty they would family. JANE NAME: Jane DATE OF BIRTH: Prior to 800 A.D. DATE OF TRANSFORMATION: Exact date unknown; around the age of 12 or 13 SOURCE OF TRANSFORMATION: Aro PLACE OF ORIGIN: England HAIR COLOR: Pale brown EYE COLOR: Red/black (vampire) HEIGHT: 4'8" PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: If not for her girlish face and full lips, Jane could be mistaken for a preteen boy. She is quite short, and her childlike voice is high and thin. She usually speaks with an air of apathy or boredom. Despite all this, she has a commanding presence. SPECIAL ABILITIES: She can cause people to experience excruciating pain that instantly incapacitates them. She can inflict this pain on only one target at a time; she must be able to see her victim to use her gift on him or her. EDUCATION/OCCUPATION: She is a member of the Volturi guard. FAMILY/COVEN RELATIONSHIPS: Her twin brother, Alec, is also a member of the Volturi guard. Guard members show the Volturi the loyalty they would family. RENATA NAME: Renata DATE OF BIRTH: 1240s DATE OF TRANSFORMATION: 1260s SOURCE OF TRANSFORMATION: Luca PLACE OF ORIGIN: Malta HAIR COLOR: Black EYE COLOR: Red/black (vampire) HEIGHT: 5'0" PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Renata is slight in build. SPECIAL ABILITIES: She can shield herself and others, repelling physical attacks and confusing the attacker and making him forget his purpose. EDUCATION/OCCUPATION: She is a member of the Volturi guard and Aro's personal bodyguard. FAMILY/COVEN RELATIONSHIPS: Guard members show the Volturi the loyalty they would family. OTHER MEMBERS OFAFTON: Chelsea's mate Afton has a minor shielding skill, but it is limited by the fact that he cannot project it outside of himself. He has the ability to make himself invisible to attackers, but someone with a strong focus can see through the illusion. A person standing directly behind him can be hidden, too, but this is not a very reliable safeguard. Afton is not gifted enough to earn a place with the Volturi on his own merits; he owes his inclusion to his much more talented mate, Chelsea. CORIN: A guard Officially, Corin's primary job in the Volturi is to protect the surviving wives, Sulpicia and Athenodora. In reality, she does not protect them so much as soothe them into complacency while other, more physically impressive vampires do the actual job of guarding the wives. The wives are so closely protected that they have become virtual prisoners in Volterra. However, Corin's gift keeps them satisfied with life—even happy. A person can become addicted to the feeling she produces, and be unable to feel well without it. Corin is able to make anyone feel content in his or her circumstances. There is a drug like side effect to her skill, however. A person can become addicted to the feeling she produces, and be unable to feel well without it. Aro has been careful not to expose himself too greatly to Corin, while using Chelsea to keep her tied to the coven. Marcus has always refused to let her relieve his never-easing pain over Didyme's death. Caius, on the other hand, frequently uses Corin's gift to alleviate his boredom between battles and punishing expeditions.**

**SANTIAGO: A guard Like Felix, Santiago is a physical enforcer. He has no psychic gift, only tremendous physical strength. OTHERS WHO SERVE THE VOLTURI NAME: Gianna DATE OF BIRTH: Late 1970s PLACE OF ORIGIN: Italy HAIR COLOR: Black EYE COLOR: Green HEIGHT: 5'6" PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Gianna was tall, with long, dark hair and olive-toned skin. She was beautiful, for a human. EDUCATION/OCCUPATION: Gianna served as the receptionist and assistant to the Volturi coven. FAMILY/COVEN RELATIONSHIPS: As a human, Gianna was not considered a member of the Volturi, although she was loyal to them.**

**I'm so sorry for not updating also I had a better update but I thought it was a past school project also I had a whole bunch of homework along with tests but I'm hoping during the summer I could update more.**

**AGAIN IM SO SORRY**


End file.
